


Awkward

by dandelionfairies



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018 [14]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Dry Humping, F/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Jessa and Zac are alone at his parents' house for the first time.





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> HanFic Bingo Prompt: Humping on the Couch

Jessa sits down beside Zac in his living room.  This is the first time she’s over without anyone else being home.  While she knows Zac would never push her into anything she isn’t ready for, she can’t help but be a little nervous.  After all, he is a sixteen-year-old boy. Could he stop himself if she wanted him to?

 

“You’re nervous,” Zac says.

 

Jessa nods slowly as she looks over at him.  “I am.”

 

“You know you don’t have to be nervous, right?”  He reaches over and takes her hand, linking their fingers together.  “It’s just me.”

 

“I know.”  She looks down at their intertwined hands.  “I know.”   
  


“Then what’s wrong?”

 

“We’ve never been here alone before.”  She chews on her bottom lip. The moment her words are out of her mouth she knows how ridiculous she sounds. 

 

“Jessa…”

 

“I don’t know what you want from me, Zac.”

 

He lets out a soft laugh.  “Seriously?”

 

“Don’t laugh at me.”

 

“I’m not laughing at you.”  Zac sighs. “Jessa, I may a teenage boy, but I’m not dumb enough to force myself on you if you don’t want to do something.  I thought you would already know that. We’ve known each other forever. You aren’t just my girlfriend, you’re my best friend.”

 

Jessa looks over at Zac, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment.  “I’m sorry. I’m ruining this, aren’t I?” She pulls her hand free from his and stands up.  “Maybe I should go.” As she starts to walk away, Zac grabs her hand once again.

 

“Don’t go.”  He pulls her back over to stand in front of him.  “You didn’t ruin anything.”

 

She frowns as she meets his gaze.  “I don’t know…”

 

“Then we won’t.”

 

“But I want to kiss you.”

 

He smiles a little.  “Then that’s what we’ll do.”  He tugs her down to straddle his lap.  “Won’t do anything you don’t want.” He pulls her in and kisses her.  “Can I lay you down?”

 

Jessa nods slowly.  “Yes.” She holds onto Zac as he shifts them, laying her back on the couch.  She draws her knees up around him, letting him settle between her legs.

 

Zac’s mouth finds hers once again.  He lets out a soft moan at the feel of her nails along his back.  Jessa lets her hands slide down Zac’s back, stopping just above his jeans.  Before she can even think about what she’s doing, she pushes her hips up against Zac.  Zac pulls back just enough to look down at her as he rocks his hips along with her. She gasps and pulls him back down for another kiss.   

 

They’ve had several makeout sessions, so that part isn’t anything new to either of them.  Zac has definitely pleasured himself thinking about Jessa. However, having her under him as he cock comes to life is new.  They’ve never gone past the kissing.

 

“Oh,” Jessa mutters against Zac’s mouth.  She’s never felt Zac like this before. And she’s certainly never felt anyone hard against her.

 

Zac is just about to slide hs hand under Jessa’s shirt when the front door opens.  They scramble apart. He quickly moves to the other side of the couch as he watches Jessa straighten her shirt while she shifts to sit against the arm of the couch.  He looks over to see his oldest brother walk into the room.

 

“What are you doing here?” Zac asks.

 

“Hey to you, too,” Isaac says.  He leans against the doorjamb. “I’m on break from school.  Or dd you forget?”

 

Zac frowns.  “Forgot apparently.”

 

“Hmm…”  Isaac smiles.  “Sorry to interrupt.”

 

“You didn’t…”

 

“Zac, I was sixteen once.”

 

Zac looks away from Isaac quickly.  “We weren’t…” He clears his throat.

 

“I should go,” Jessa says as she stands up.

 

“Jessa…”  Zac frowns, looking up at her.  “I’ll walk you out.”

 

Jessa turns toward Zac once they reach the front porch.  “I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asks.

 

“You don’t have to go,” Zac says.

 

“I think it’s for the best.  I’d be too awkward.” She leans in and kisses him.  “Thank you, Zac.”

 

Zac leans against the porch rail as he watches Jessa walk down the sidewalk.  He lets out a soft groan before he heads back inside.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare her off,” Isaac says.

 

Zac shakes his head.  “It wasn’t just you.” He looks away.  “We… I mean… that was…”

 

“I got it.”  Isaac smiles at his brother.  “Do I need to give you the talk?”

 

“No.”  Zac shudders.  “God, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not really my finest writing, but here it is.


End file.
